


Voice

by azazelsocks



Series: Sastiel Love Week 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelsocks/pseuds/azazelsocks
Summary: Castiel listens.





	

The prayers are innumerable in heaven, a thousand voices crying out for salvation, guidance, love, acceptance. Castiel listens only occasionally; it is not his job to answer prayers, and he feels…strange, intercepting prayers he knows are intended for his Father. They are private, and Cas would rather not intrude.

This changes when he hears, by accident, the desperate plea of an eighteen-year-old boy: _please, tell me I’m doing the right thing, leaving, please, it’s going to be okay, right?_ The prayer is bright, colored with tears and betrayal, and Castiel listens.

The boy travels; his next prayer is close to Palo Alto. _God, please don’t let this trucker be some kind of serial killer_ , with a wry smile as he hitchhikes. And Castiel listens.

He listens as the boy (Sam) prays through his midterms, his finals, his first date with Jessica. He listens to Sam praying that he and his brother will find their father, that he and Dean will be strong enough to stand against demons for the first time. He listens to Sam pray that the ghost town he’s been dumped in won’t be the end of him and all the psychic children.

He listens to Sam pray for Dean. _Please, God, please don’t let hell take him,_ please _, he’s all I have—_

He loses the thread of Sam’s voice when in Hell, but when he ascends to Earth, he hears it again:

 _—thank you, God, thank you so much for bringing him back,_ thank you _—_

Castiel feels an odd sense of…gratification that he was the in fact the one to put that relieved, joyful exuberance in Sam’s voice. But angels—angels do not feel. Castiel is not, must not be affectionate.

“Sam Winchester,” Castiel says when he meets the boy at last, taciturn as he must be, “the boy with the demon blood.” But he clasps his borrowed hands tight over Sam’s, a small, silent rebellion: _it is good to finally meet you._

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in [Sastiel Love Week 2016](http://sastielloveweek.tumblr.com) where you anonymously send Sassy headcanons to another tumblr user. My recipient was samspurpletoothbrush, and now that the week's over I'm claiming and reposting the ficlets over here.


End file.
